Transgenic Christmas
by VampireQueen21
Summary: DA XO Xtremer. Maxie, Biggs, Alec, and Liz make the best of Christmas.


Title: Transgenic Christmas 1/1

Author: Dez/Jezebel Jinx/VampireQueen21

Rating: Teen

Couple: X-tremer, Maxie/Biggs

Setting: Summer of S2 for Roswell and Summer of S1 of Dark Angel

Summary: Maxie, Biggs, Alec, and Liz make the best of Christmas.

Note: While working on a different X-tremer fic this popped into my head, since it was relatively close to Christmas when I thought this plot up I wanted to see them have Christmas. I actually started writing this last Christmas but with everything that happened with RL it sat on my computer till August when I wrote two more pages and eventually finished it in September.

Disclaimer: I own nothing I swear, if I owned any of Roswell or Dark Angel, Michael and Alec would be tied to my bed.

**December 24; 11:43 p.m.; Manticore**

It's been seven months since she had been captured by Manticore, it wasn't supposed to be this way. She wasn't even supposed to be in this state let alone in this room, well the room was more like a large closet. The plan was simple; rescue Maxie from Lydecker, then destroy Manticore labs, but she should have known it wouldn't be that easy, nothing ever was.

Elizabeth "Liz" Parker was a fantastic actress; she didn't work in Hollywood or on the streets trying to make a living. Instead she worked at a diner her parent's owned, went to school, had friends, even a boyfriend. All that was a lie, none of it was real, not even her name.

Liz Parker came into this world X5-371 AKA Jondy, the perfect student, daughter, friend, and citizen was a transgenic killing machine, trained to immobilize a person with two fingers, and kill them with one. Nancy and Jeff Parker were really Eve and John Davenport, Manticore scientists that helped her during the escape of 09'. The friends she loved and trusted knew nothing, her boyfriend knew nothing only three people knew who she was and one of them was her, take a guess who the other two were.

Early evening, moments before Max came to her door to tell her he was leaving, her older brother and CO Zack called, explained to her about Maxie, Tinga, and everything that had happened causing Lydecker to capture Maxie. Zack told her the plan and wanted to know if she was in, there wasn't even a question in her mind, no hesitation, her family needed her and she'd be there.

Without a word to anyone she was gone, her parents had been missing for a week, she's positive they're dead they'd never been gone that long without letting her know; they were good like that. During that week she shut herself off emotionally just like when Alex was killed, she couldn't help it, her training had kicked in not allowing her to experience those feeling of anger and sadness.

Just as she hopped onto her Ninja 650, Max's jeep came slowly around the corner all he saw was taillights. Sitting here on her bunk she wondered what happened to him and her friends. Had aliens attacked? Since they had the translation of the Destiny Book would they leave the planet, if they did what happened to Maria, Kyle, and Jim? So many questions that she didn't have the answers to and probably never would.

Liz made it too Seattle in record time never stopping except to eat and stand in line for gas. As she, Zack, Krit, and Syl were moving out Maxie crashed through the large door smiling at all of them, mostly at Logan, the cutie that captured her (Maxie's) heart. Maxie questioned why all of us were there we teased her and said there was nothing better for them to do so why not rescue their baby sister.

It was then she brought out Lydecker the man that's been in their nightmares for over a decade and told us we were taking down Manticore. Everything was going good, perfect even, but then she got caught by X7's shooting her once in the arm, twice in the stomach, and once in the leg. Maxie was shot by her X7 clone in the chest and Zack was captured only to shoot himself in the head to give Maxie his heart and her his liver, all to save his little sisters.

Now she and Maxie were back in the place of their nightmares, they, at first while recovering, weren't allowed around any of the other X-series. The last thing Renfro wanted was to have to give one or both of the sisters more surgery to fix any damage that would most likely be inflicted on both. Renfro was their only contact besides the scientists, the platinum blonde bitch would stick Maxie in the 'box' for a week without food or water if Maxie didn't state her designation.

Her sister was always the stubborn one in their unit, with Maxie being the youngest, two years younger than Syl; the second youngest; there was certain training she hadn't received. How to keep her mouth shut and play along wasn't covered in the first ten years at Manticore, but then again living in the outside world for over ten years could make anyone defiant when brought back to captivity. Renfro kept them apart except at meal time or shower time, other than those short moments of the day they were separated.

Here's where her life really got complicated, because of the lab explosion now the X5's and every other 'X' number had to breed. They needed babies to experiment on; X5-494, was assigned to her, he looked like Ben, he should 494 was his twin but still she couldn't get over how similar they looked physically, but that's where the similarities ended.

Where Ben was serious, 494 or Alec as she named him was sarcastic, Ben was conflicted, and Alec knew what he wanted and what he had to do. Even the way both of them carried themselves was different, Ben tried to hide and close in on himself Alec strut into a room like he was god's gift to the female species. He definitely was yummy she gave him that.

She had even managed to resist him for awhile but then her heat kicked in and it was all over or just beginning depending on how she looked at it. Every morning Manticore would question on certain X5's copulation status, after the first two weeks she and Alec didn't have to worry about lying to Renfro, they couldn't keep their hands or other body parts off each other.

For two months Alec and she would copulate every night, the head-honchos wanted children and as soon as possible. It got to the point that Renfro would know about the success of their…time together because the guards walking around the halls would hear the howls of pleasure coming from her cell. At line-up the bitch wouldn't even ask how the night went, just smiled and moved on, smug bitch.

Maxie was paired with a friend of Alec's, one of the members of his old unit named him Biggs, if their combined scents were any indication they are intimate with one another. Liz wondered how Maxie was dealing with that, her sister loved Logan with all her heart and the last thing she'd want was to be with anyone but him.

Last night it was confirmed she was pregnant with Alec's child. That's only part of the reason why she's still awake at midnight, news of the baby made her too wired to sleep, and also Alec wasn't next to her in the bed. Now that she'd conceived Alec, according to Renfro, was no longer required or needed, she'd gotten so used to his constant presence that his absence was a shock to her system. This was the first night in two months that Alec hasn't slept next to her, the bed and her heart felt empty.

Liz was lucky Alec was assigned to her, even when they didn't copulate he told Renfro they did. When they finally did come together intimately he…well the first few times was a result of the heat but later the coupling between them was gentle and loving. He showed her that it wasn't just the heat between them, but a lot more.

Without warning her cell door opened revealing Alec. Not a sound was made from either transgenic as they race into each other's arms. One arm was wrapped around her waist while the other rested softly against her belly. Renfro or one of the guards must have informed him about the baby growing inside her.

A few quick hand movements signal he wanted her to follow him. With only a bit of hesitation she followed him out of the open door. Behind her it closed with a clank, they quietly and efficiently made their way to Maxie's cell. Again the cell door opened and the couple hurried inside. There Biggs and Maxie were sitting on the bed, her head was resting in his lap. The two must have gotten extremely close if she's resting against him.

Maxie seeing Liz and Alec rose from the bed, not a single word was spoken between the four as they followed her through a self made hole. Liz gave Alec a confused expression. Why are they going down to the basement? Wasn't that where the nomalies were?

Alec, Biggs, and Maxie smell Liz's heightened fear, when they were younger she had nightmares of the nomalies getting loose and feeding on her and her brother's and sister's. Now that she's pregnant she feared for her child's life.

Once safely in the basement Alec held Liz close whispering assurances to her. "It's all right baby. Max has been down here before; the nomalies are just other transgenics. They were made for specific reasons that's why they look so weird. It's ok I promise." He soothed her fear and her scent returned to normal.

Breathing far easier they continued to move through the tunnels of the basement. Various transgenics stare at the group from their cells but they didn't try to attack them. Finally they made it to a room with no windows but in the middle of the room was a small decorated Christmas Tree.

Manticore never celebrated Christmas or any holiday for that matter. Maxie and Liz only learned about holidays when they escaped. Although Maxie didn't celebrate it either till she was almost fifteen and had her first place, the apartment was in a bad part of town but it was a roof over her head and she could kick anyone's ass who wanted to screw with her.

Liz on the other hand got her first Christmas at thirteen because the Parker picked her up, than Davenports, right away. Smiles broke out on all four transgenics faces, even while in the hell hole they'd get Christmas or at least a kind of Christmas. From behind her Liz could feel something coming closer, focusing her hearing she listened and picked up heavy footfalls.

Maxie heard the footfalls as well but instead of getting ready to fight she smiled. "That's got to be Joshua." She stroked Liz's arm, "Don't sweat, he has a lot of dog in his cocktail but he's down."

Liz relaxed a little but not completely, she didn't survive as long as she had by letting her guard down every time someone said it would be all right. She didn't have to wait long before a big burly dog-faced transgenic came striding in. She wasn't kidding when she said dog-face, this guy actually had a dog face.

Tilting her head she took him in and couldn't help but think that face was cute. Not in a let me bear your puppies kind of way but more little boy met adorable puppy cute. Maxie held her hand out to Joshua, grinning up at him. "Thanks for getting this tree Big Fella."

"Not problem…Little Fella."

Liz stared at him for a while longer, how long had he been down there; he couldn't talk very well but a lot better than she'd thought. The nomalies didn't talk; they made horrible howling and screaming noises that followed transgenics through the base.

Maxie saw her analyzing stare and decided it was time for her new friend and Jondy to meet. "Joshua this is my sister Jondy, she's goes by Liz now."

"Nice, nice meet you Liz." Joshua sniffed around her inhaling her scent. Catching another scent clinging to her he turned his highly adapted nose on Alec.

"Hey, whoa there dog-boy not into that." He tightly smiled. It shouldn't bug him that the big guy was sniffing around Liz but it did…a lot. Alec knew he didn't have anything to worry about, he just didn't like strange creatures invading the space of what he considered his.

"Chill Alec. He's gettin' a feel for ya. Let him do his thing." Maxie didn't like Alec, he was a smart-ass—too much of one for her to get along with on a long-term basis. Unfortunately the way things were turning out she may be around him a whole bunch. Jondy refused to let him go; not if their last conversation with each other was an indication.

Alec sent her a look of irritation but kept his mouth shut. Maxie turned back to Joshua, "How'd you get the tree down here?"

"Last night, bats stayed in. Joshua went out, got tree. Tickled. Sneezed a lot." He scratched his arm.

"Probably allergic Big Fella."

Alec leaned down and whispered in Liz's ear. "Probably has fleas would be a better estimation." She smirked lightly smacking his shoulder.

"Be nice." Joshua's actually kind of sweet. Child like. Brought out her maternal instincts…good to know she had them. Being raised in this place it was amazing they knew how to care for a reptile let alone a child.

As much as she wanted to stay down here in their private sanctuary forever she knew that soon the second shift of night guards would be making the rounds. They only had an hour down here and she was determined to enjoy every last second of it with Alec, Maxie, Biggs, and even the new comer to their small group Joshua.

Liz raised her lips to Alec's kissing him sweetly. She's not afraid to admit that she's completely enslaved by him and she didn't mind it a bit. It was a little scary at times but comforting as well.

"Alec and Liz…getting busy?" Joshua questioned unsure of what he was seeing. He heard Max talk about getting busy with Biggs, was this what she meant.

"No they aren't getting busy Big Fella. They're just making me sick." Max teased Liz who wasn't paying the least bit of attention. Unfortunately Joshua not understanding lifted Max up laying her down on the makeshift bed in the corner.

"Little Fella rest, get better. Father used to sing to me." He opened his mouth and began to sing—howl out a lullaby Father would hum.

Liz and Alec jump apart before bursting out in hysterical laughter at the expression Max was sporting. Biggs was busy trying to hide his mirth but it was no good. Soon he was joining in the laughter. "Joshua, Joshua." Biggs gripped his shoulder effectively stopping the noise. "You misunderstood, Max was teasing Liz. She's not really sick."

"Not sick?"

"Nope, sorry buddy. Maybe someday she'll get sick and you can sing to her then?" Biggs tried to make him feel better and it seemed to work. Joshua grinned and helped Max up.

Liz rested her head on Alec's shoulder; dog-boy would definitely be an interesting addition to their family. Her transgenic lover saw her eyeing the Christmas tree with longing, "Miss your parents?"

"Yea," She ran her hand up and down his stomach. "We'd have already opened two presents already, Mommy didn't like to only give one gift on Christmas Eve so she decided on two. And Dad he would be hanging candy cane's on the tree. I'd be in bed by now and content to wait till morning to open my other presents." She wanted to cry but being in this place effectively cut off any emotions that weren't of use to her. Sadness wouldn't help now, if she got out of here than she'd give in to her feelings but until then she couldn't.

Maxie sent Liz a sad smile; "OC would be hurrying to finish wrapping presents for us. Normal, my boss, would be ordering everyone to work on Christmas. Jesus, I never thought I'd miss that slave driver. Normal is a picnic compared to Renfro." She shook her head.

"Got that right." Liz squeezed Max's hand sending all the love and warmth she could in that one gesture. "Never met Normal but Attila the Hun is easier to please than that bitch."

For the next hour Alec, Liz, Max, Biggs, and Joshua sat in front of the tree exchanging stories, some of missions, others on memories from the outside—those Liz and Max had plenty of. It was too soon before they heard the clank of guard change. Time to go back to their cells and continue with their lives here, they'd get out of here, Liz was sure of it. After all they did it when they were children; they could do it now that they're older.

THE END

A.N. There will be a sequel; it'll be called Escape. I simply could not leave it with just this one-parter. There is so much more story for this that I have to tell it. However it will be a while before I post Escape, since my X-tremer/Drifter muse is caught up with Teacher's Pet and Ghosts Aren't Always Evil at the moment.


End file.
